


meaner than my demons

by metalmeisje



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Body Horror, Cannibalism, Gore, M/M, Vivisection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 06:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4950859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalmeisje/pseuds/metalmeisje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Xephos arrived back home, the very first thing he saw – or at least the first thing noteworthy – was something that looked suspiciously like a collection of sausages without their filling, a tangle of pale, uneven worm-like things.</p><p>In their bathroom sink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	meaner than my demons

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a gore challenge on Tumblr, for the prompt 'cannibalism'. This... happened. Please read the warnings.

When Xephos arrived back home, the very first thing he saw – or at least the first thing noteworthy – was something that looked suspiciously like a collection of sausages without their filling, a tangle of pale, uneven worm-like things.

In their bathroom sink.

Now, he wasn’t about to claim that it was the  _strangest_ thing he’d ever come home to, but it was definitely somewhere in the top twenty. Probably just after the craters in their back yard that one day, like gaping maws tearing the scenery to bits; as if the earth was still screaming silently about the explosion that had  _obviously_ taken place there. That had been irritatingly tedious to fix.

So really, all things considered, this wasn’t too bad.

Xephos still spent a few moments poking at the shapeless things, fishing them out of the cold water and holding one end between his thumb and his index finger to inspect it a little closer-

Yup. Definitely someone’s guts.

Or some _thing_ ’s guts, potentially; it was kind of hard to determine at just a glance, without a body to function as a frame of reference, but it would probably be safe to say that they were human. They were long enough to be, for one thing, and Xephos smirked when he dropped the amorphous, slightly soggy heap of organs back into the icy water and decided that his evening was a little more interesting than he’d first anticipated.

He found Ridge in the living room, cross-legged in mid-air like the show-off that he was as he studied the decidedly empty body cavity of a blonde man. Apparently, their dining room table functioned just as well as an improvised operating table as it did to actually use for dinner, and Xephos shook his head in mild amusement.

Speaking of getting rid of bodies.

“Hello, love,” Xephos said as he wrapped his arms around the other man, pressing a kiss to the back of his head before he glanced over his shoulder at the rather interesting display. “Having fun?”

Ridge chewed and swallowed and Xephos had just enough time to wonder what the _hell_ he was eating before Ridge kissed him, feet touching the ground as he turned around and allowed Xephos a taste of something he couldn’t quite place.

“I missed you, bright eyes,” Ridge said when they finally broke apart, eyes glowing faintly in endless humour as he gestured at the spectacle that adorned their table. “As for your question: I’m most definitely having fun. Care to join me?”

The body on the table turned out to be not quite as lifeless as Xephos had deemed it at first sight when a low moan sounded, laced with pain and with the faintness that Xephos recognized as someone being barely awake enough to vocalize his complaints about his current situation but most definitely trying his best. He had to admit it made quite a sight, though; the Y-shaped incision from collar bones all the way down the blonde’s chest was a little sloppily done but functional enough enough. The skin folded open to the sides like pages of a book, exposing the way the man’s lungs expanded and deflated in an erratic rhythm, bits of ribs and other organs on display – and the hollow cavity where Xephos was fairly sure there had been intestines not too long ago.

Usually, when people looked like this, they were decidedly dead. But Xephos glanced at the man’s face and couldn’t hold back a chuckle when his gaze was met with hazy, half-arsed anger, red eyes struggling to focus – but very much awake.

“Lalnable? Really?” Xephos shook his head as he prodded at the cannibal’s insides, inspecting Ridge’s crude handiwork. “Was he having a go at you again? You’d think he would have learned by now.”

“I wanted new strings.”

That made Xephos pause, pulling back his hand and wiping off the smears of blood on Lalnable’s ratty lab coat as he turned to Ridge with a frown. Even for Ridge, who had a way of jumping from one topic to the next like no one else sometimes, that was a rather curious statement. But before he had a chance to ask, Ridge was already reaching around, poking around in Lalnable’s stomach before tugging at something that apparently still put up the resistance the rest of the man couldn’t. After a short struggle it tore away with a wet sound anyway, allowing Ridge to hold it up-

And take a bite out of it.

Well, then.

“I thought you said you weren’t a cannibal?” Xephos laughed as he watched Ridge’s expression, hovering somewhere between fascination and hesitant enjoyment. “Something about it being too messy for your liking?”

It had made them both laugh then, if only because imagining the expression on Reilyn’s face had been golden. Ridge just shrugged as he made short work of the piece of meat, licking the blood off his lips before he held the bit of meat in front of Xephos’ face and waggled his eyebrows.

“I’m not a cannibal, bright eyes. I’m a curious man and you love me. Come on, for someone with the worst exercise schedule known to mankind, he doesn’t taste half bad. Better than your cooking.”

That earned him another faint groan from Lalnable and Xephos rolled his eyes, snatching the piece of organ from Ridge’s bloodied fingers – because now that it was shoved in his face he could actually see what it was, the shredded remains of a bit of liver that Lalnable obviously didn’t need any more. Hell, it was a miracle that the man even had the energy to keep his eyes open right now, with half of his insides  _outside_ of his body and bleeding out slowly but surely on their table.

Then again, human bodies were surprisingly tenacious when they were clinging to the shreds of life still left in them, desperately scrambling to stay alive even as the life slowly seeped away and gathered in puddles around a motionless body. He was going to have to ask Ridge later what he’d used this time; usually Lalnable was struggling a lot more even when he was meticulously taken apart, but he hadn’t even been restrained now. Limp like a ragdoll on their table.

“You’re insufferable. You know that, right?” Xephos laughed before he popped the bit of meat in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully as he studied the limp cannibal. It tasted kind of bloody and strangely soft, easily torn to shreds and leaving behind a slightly metallic taste once he’d swallowed it. Not as revolting as some people might expect, true; most definitely not as bad as the cookies Ridge had once tried to make. Still, what made it best was probably the look of exhausted anger that Lalnable managed to throw his way, and Xephos grinned as he patted the blonde man’s cheek, leaving behind smudged, crimson fingerprints.

“Right, so are you going to explain to me what you’re doing? I mean, I’ve seen worse table arrangements, but still.” Xephos pressed a kiss to Ridge’s cheek as his husband worked, fingers rooting around half-heartedly in the massacre of Lalnable’s body cavity even as he grinned.

“Like I said, bright eyes. I wanted new strings, and then he refused to die, so I figured I’d annoy him some more. However, you are a much better distraction.”

Any thought of the bloody handprints that Ridge left on his trousers were quickly shoved aside when Xephos was pulled close, his lips thoroughly licked clean of any blood left on them before Ridge kissed him properly. And he could taste the blood on Ridge’s tongue, coppery and sharp; Xephos ran a hand through Ridge’s hair and grinned into the kiss when Ridge whined, refusing to let go.

The body on the table was all but forgotten.

“I’m glad I’m still interesting enough to distract you,” Xephos breathed against Ridge’s lips when they pulled apart. “I can’t say I care much for our audience, though.”

He ruffled Ridge’s hair before he focused his attention on Lalnable again, leaning over the paralyzed body with a shit-eating grin. He’d always been too stubborn to give up the fight easily, but even someone as tenacious as Lalnable needed certain things to stay alive. Such as his intestines, obviously; and that was a problem Ridge had apparently already solved. It still left something for Xephos to play with, though.

He shoved his hand into Lalnable’s body again, pushing aside heaving lungs so he could dig his nails into the rotten heart to get a proper grip on it. He relished the small flicker of not-quite-panic that he could see in Lalnable’s eyes before he pulled his hand back sharply, arteries snapping easily under the force of Xephos’ hand. Lalnable’s heart never did him any good, anyway; surely he wouldn’t miss it this time around, either.

Xephos studied the pitiful organ for a second or two, the blood oozing from it staining his fingers and wrist and making his grip slippery at best before he dropped it into the empty cavity of Lalnable’s stomach. They’d probably burn the body, or leave it somewhere for the wild animals to find it; and Lalnable would respawn, or whatever version of respawn he’d managed to get his greedy hands on, and probably stay away from them for a while before he came after Ridge or Xephos again with renewed hatred.

It didn’t matter much either way.

With a smirk, Xephos licked his fingers clean.

“So. What was that you said about strings?”


End file.
